Timothy Goes to Hell
by Penutsonfire
Summary: Timothy meets a cruel fate. But will Hell be full of pain... or pleasure?


Timothy the raccoon was on his way to school, as he usually did. He loved school, and all of his friends too. He couldn't wait to see what he would learn today.

He entered the classroom and was greeted by all of his classmates. However one did not look so happy. It was Claude, the other raccoon who was not timothy, just in case you didn't know or any thing (Why would you read a timothy goes to school fanfiction if you didn't even know the source material?).

"Claude, what is the matter? Is something troubling you?" asked the teacher Mrs. Jenkins.

"I was just thinking, have you ever noticed how we've been going to school for well over a decade and yet haven't progressed a grade or aged even a bit? It seems kind of odd, don't you think?" Said Claude.

The whole class became distressed at this prospect.

"What is wrong with us? Are we freaks against nature? Does God hate us?" came cries from the classroom, and soon the confusion got out of hand.

Timothy was most disturbed by this. Was his life meaningless? A never ending loop, doomed for the same hellish classroom for all eternity?

"NO! I can't take this! I need to break this horrid curse! Please, let the sweet release of death take me now!" said Timothy as he attempted to slit his own wrists with kiddy scissors. It didn't work however, so he ran to the roof of the school.

"No Timothy, don't do it!" shouted Mrs. Jenkins at him

"I can't... I'm sorry." said Timothy, jumping off the roof on to the hard pavement.

When Timothy came too, he was no longer at school, but in a different place. A figure approached him.

"Well Timmy, was it worth it?" said the man, now standing right in front of him.

"Anything to leave that terrible place, I couldn't stand an eternity with those freaks!" Said Timothy

"But you had all that you could ask for. A nice house, loving parents, faithful friends. Why would you abandon all of that." said the man

At this point, Timothy had realized where he was, and that he had made a grave mistake.

"Oh no, I'm not in... Hell, am I?" asked Timothy

"well, where else would you be? New Jersey?" said the man

"Oh no, please, have mercy on me Satan!" said Timothy

"Oh, don't worry champ, I'll go easy on you ;)" said Satan, and he took Timothy by the hand and lead him to his hellish palace.

As Timothy walked through hell, he observed the kinds of tortures people forced to endure.

Some were so bad, I can't even describe how they were tortured, and it's not because I'm lazy or anything. There was one man who was strapped to a chair, and whipped until he fell unconscious, then when he woke up he was whipped again. Pretty brutal huh?

All of this torture frightened Timothy, and his anxiety only got worse as he entered Satan's palace. Finally, they arrived in Satan's bedroom.

"What are you going to do to me, Mister Satan?" Timothy said extra politely, in a chance Satan would go easy on him.

Satan then came close to Timothy and gave Timothy a deep kiss on the lips.

"Don't you remember me, Timothy?" said Satan with a smile.

Timothy was taken aback by the passion and vigour in Satan's kiss. He tried not to acknowledge it but he blushed anyways.

"N-no, unless you're talking about what my parents told me about you." said Timothy nervously, yet somehow still intrigued.

"So the memory of your past life hasn't come back to you yet?" said Satan.

"what are you talking about?" said Timothy

"This form was not your first. In your previous life, you sinned against God, and were punished severely. When you came here to hell I gave you the most horrible punishment I could think of, an eternal life in a mediocre children's show! However, as I observed you, I couldn't help but fall in love with you. Now I have brought you back, so you can be my hellish bride for all eternity." said Satan.

"Marry me? But I'm only 7!" said Timothy

'On the contrary, my lover! You have been alive for centuries, you just don't know it yet." said Satan

Timothy wasn't sure on how to feel, although he couldn't deny Satan was a fine piece of man meat. He decided to stay, in fear of being tortured like all the rest. What could go wrong?

"Ok, I guess I'll marry you... but don't get thinking that I like you or anything, It's just because you forced me too!" said Timothy defensively, he didn't want to give Satan the wrong idea... or maybe he did.

And so, Satan and Timothy got married. But as it would turn out, things wouldn't be as smooth as Satan wished.

It had been some time now since they had gotten married. Timothy had been relegated to taking care of the house and the two children that they had together (Please don't ask how this happened.). Satan came home from a long day at work.

"Honey, I'm home!" said Satan

"Oh thank goodness you're back, now you can finally take the kids off my hands!" said Timothy, relieved.

"Please, let me rest for a second, sugar. I've been killing myself all day what with the eternal damnation and whatnot." said Satan, as he lied down on the couch.

'Oh no you don't. I've been working my tail off trying to keep this house together, the least you can do is look after the kids for a while!" said Timothy, angrily.

"Get off my back! Do you know what it's like to run Hell for a living?" said Satan.

"as a matter of fact, yes I do, and it's called this house!" said Timothy

"well maybe this house would be less of a hellhole if you cleaned it better. I mean, there's dust everywhere!" said Satan

"I cannot believe what I am hearing! I feel like I get no respect in this household!" said Timothy

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I've just been under a lot of stress lately, and... look I'll look after the children tomorrow night, promise?" said Satan, giving his most sappy face possible.

"Oh no, not this again!" said Timothy letting out a big sigh. "I just... maybe we should see other people, I don't think this is working out."

"No baby please! Just give me another chance, we'll see a councillor first thing tomorrow, I promise!" said Satan, basically begging on his knees at this point.

"Ok, but if you break this one, I'm leaving!" said Timothy.

The next day, the two saw a marriage councillor to fix their failing marriage.

"I just don't feel like he respects me at all!" said Timothy

"Respect? I give you plenty of respect, it's not my fault I have to run hell for a living! I'm Satan for god's sake!" said Satan

"Satan or not, I just wish you'd give me a little more attention. At this point I'm basically your maid, and you haven't touched me in months." said Timothy.

"Whoa now, slow down you two. The biggest part of marriage is communication, and I don't think you two really understand each other." said the Councillor.

"Listen? I'm the king of Hell, I take orders from nobody!" said Satan

"Here we go again with the 'king of hell' spiel" said Timothy, rolling his eyes.

"You know what? I don't need to take this, not from you, and not from anybody? If you are going to be happier without me and can't respect my personal boundaries, than leave!" said Satan, as he began to work his dark magic.

Once again, he banished Timothy back to a hellish purgatory, just as Satan had done before.

But Satan soon regretted his actions.

 _Why do I act before I think?_ Satan lamented in his mind. _Now the one I had loved so dearly is gone, and it's all my fault!_

Satan began to cry to himself that night, about his beloved Timothy and how he failed both him and himself.

 _No._ Satan thought to himself. _When you come back Timothy, I won't fail you. I will not let you down again, because... because I love you._

As Satan sat and thought to himself, his children came into the room and hugged their father. Satan was reminded of Timothy, and despite his absence, he felt his love was always with him and Satan shed a single tear.

...

Timothy was awakened from his sleep by a noisy alarm clock.

"Rise and shine! You wouldn't want to miss the fist day of school, would you?" said Timothy's mother, poking her head through the door.

A smile formed across Timothy's face, and he set out for a brand new exciting day of school.

 _And so the cycle continues..._


End file.
